Nathan (Fox)
Nathan is a 15 year old 10th grade student at West Paw High School he hangs out with Clara and Christian most of the time, he's also a nerd. Appearance Anthro form appearance: Nathan is a Fox, his Fur being orange, the top of his Muzzle is orange while the bottom is white, he has orange ears with black tips on them, he has Orange eyes, he has a white chest and belly, his tail is orange with a black tip too, his paws have black socks, when he's not wearing a West Paw High uniform, he wears a orange collared shirt and blue jeans with Black shoes. Feral Form Appearance: Just about the Same as his Anthro form Superhero Appearance: He still has the same fur color scheme, but he wears a Black Suit with a White Cale, Gloves, and Boots, he also wears a Black eye mask at times. Personality Nathan is a very smart fox, though he isn't cunning like his Grandfather Keith, he's very kind and polite too, he's very talented at playing the Trumpet and he plays piano too, he's barely mean to anyone and he keeps his cool. If you tick Nathan off you'll be in for a real surprise, he has really bad anger issues. Superhero Personality:: He's extremely Quiet around others, occasionally or rarely he talk a bit, but, he doesn't say much, he usually communicates with his friends by nodding and shaking his head, he likes to read book and practice with his powers more as well, as they still aren't perfected, he's really smart as well, and sophisticated too. Bio Anthro Bio: Nathan comes from a very Wealthy Family, he has 2 younger sisters, one being in the ninth grade and the other being in eighth grade, he is the only sibling that goes to West Paw High, both of his sister go to East Paw high, and East Paw Junior high. He grew up in East Paw City with his mother and Father, he always wanted to attend West Paw High, because of how good their School system was, when he was in 2nd grade he got transferred from East Paw Elementary to West Paw Elementary, the first person he met was Christian, they been best buds ever since. today, Nathan, still hangs out with Clara and Nathan, and he loves it. Feral Bio: He still hangs out with Clara and Christian, and he still lives with a wealthy family Superhero Bio: Psyche grew up in another dimension with his now deceased Mother and still alive father, he never made any friends in that dimension because the kids there thought he was different.. he was always alone, but his Cousin Shadow used to take time out of his day to spend time with his cousin. Years later Psyche found out he had extraordinary powers that he had got from his mother, in fact, he was just about the most powerful child where he lived.. this made his cousin angry and jealous, so, shadow started to talk about Psyche, pick at him and offend him in any way possible.. Psyche not understanding why his cousin started to hate him all of a sudden, tried to talk to Shadow, but to no avail.. it didn't work.. Years passsed and Psyche was now 15.. his mother had died of sickness, He was saddened by this and decided to leave their dimension and travel to another one, so, he traveled to the Earth's dimension and he then started to attened Superhero Academy, making friends with QuickStar and Lady Magma and later on Songbird, BubbleShot, Strongbow, and Energiser. Soon joining the S7 Squad, and protecting a Small town from evil.. Crush In Tundra's Universe he's ln love with Tracie. Tanner's Daughter In The Vixie Tanner Verse, He's in love with Blazie, and he adores her In the Superhero universe, he doesn't have a crush yet.. so many girl have a Crush on him, but he know that they aren't his true love. Powers Psyche has a decent amount of abilities, but knowing his kind, he hasn't unlocked them all yet.. *Inter-dimensional travel *Molecular manipulation *Flight *X-ray vision *Telekinesis *The ability to phase through anything. *Mind reading *Shape-shifting (Kinda) *Energy orbs (To launch atthe enemy) *Time stopping/Travel *Can become immortal in he wants. Fears Being alone Losing his friends Losing his family Getting bad grades Being bullied His Grandfather His mother (When she's angry) Superhero fears: Losing his friends. Abandonment.. Trivia He's really smart He can hack into computers He's allergis to many things He has a crush on Christian's sister Tracie He does not like strawberry ice cream. Category:Superheroes Category:S7 Squad member Superhero Academy Student Category:Fox Category:Male Category:Males Category:Second generation Category:Next Generation Category:West Paw High Student Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Adventure Bay Resident Category:Teenagers